User blog:Airell Minhyuk/Idea For Patapon 4 ( Story )
My Idea for Patapon 4 ( Story ) From Airell Minhyuk Intro : Back To Normal After they find Earthend with the silver hoshipon and build Patapole back. Chapter 1 : Revenge Power, The Dark King Wakes Up Huh, said Ton. What's the matter ?, said (Uberhero's name). Nope, nothing just feel very hungry (grumbs~~), said Ton. Okay, we must hunt for some foods and supplies, said (Uberhero's name). Gameplay Mission 1 : Flood of Food, Hungry Armies Thank you, i'm full now hehe... (laughing), said Ton. Don't mention it, i was hungry too hehe... (laughing too), said (Uberhero's name). When (Uberhero's name) is standing near the obelisk alone. There will be dark forces which will do its revenge (flying up in the sky with her eyes shining so bright), said Dark Lady Meden. What's happening ?, said (Uberhero's name). Huh ? What ? Did you talk to me (Uberhero's name) ?, said Lady Meden. No, it's OK, just sleep, said (Uberhero's name). Oh OK, said Lady Meden. {She talked to me just now, i feel something bad will happen}, said (Uberhero's name). Gameplay Mission 2 : Vision Of Dark, Vision Of Future ? After (Uberhero's name) finds Silver Hoshipon. Did you see Dark Lady Meden ?, both of them said. What we have already seen the Vision ?, said Silver Hoshipon. Maybe this is just an imagination, said (Uberhero's name). I see, in that Vision an ancient unit named Cyrpus, said Silver Hoshipon. Cyrpus ? Tell me more about them !, said (Uberhero's name). Long time ago, Patapon wasn't as strong as now. Patapon was a poor farming unit in a town named Cyrainostopel. Crpus was the villager of that town. Cyrpus was a big popular unit among all unit. Their Dynasty named Cyrainos. It's the biggest Dynasty among all Dynasty. That Dynasty was divided into 3 unit : Patapon, Cyrpus, and Ah-Ooh, said Silver Hoshipon. What ? Ah-Ooh ? You said that Ah-Ooh is a Dynasty, said (Uberhero's name). Yes, but before that they were units. Ah-Ooh is the main war unit. One day there was a discussion about Area Dividing. But in that discussion, Covet-Hiss killed the main General of Cyrpus unit, said Silver Hoshipon. So, that's mean that Covet-Hiss was the betrayer ?, said (Uberhero's name). Yes, that's absolutely right, said Silver Hoshipon. And, it's mean that the Dynasty was divided into 2 Dynasty ?. said (Uberhero's name). No, Soon there was a war between Cyrpus and Ah-Ooh. Because of the war, Patapon unit went out from the war area, and built their own town, and Dynasty, said Silver Hoshipon. Oh... Like that, but why did Dark Lady Meden appear in the Vission ?, said (Uberhero's name). I don't know, maybe you should talk to Lady Meden, said Silver Hoshipon. Oh, but..., said (Uberhero's name). Nothing to talk, i want to sleep now, said Silver Hoshipon. (Maybe there's a relationship between Sonarchy and Lady Meden), said (Uberhero's name). Gameplay Mission 3 : Something for Clues And Someone to meet After (Uberhero's name) find a red stone. What's this ? Is this my clue to help me to find all the answer of this Vission ? But... Sonarchy didn't want to talk to me. Why ? I'll find the answer later. I want to rest now, said (Uberhero's name). One night they all are talking each other, and Sliver Hoshipon talk about the archifiend and bonedeth. Suddenly Cyrpus units attack all the patapon tribe and kidnap Meden. Help me... help me (Uberhero's name), said Lady Meden. ZZZzzz... ZZZzzz..., (Uberhero's name) still slept. Aaaaaah... aaaaaah..., said Lady Meden. In one night Patapolis turn into a poor village. Because, it has been burnt by Crpus untis. Just (Uberhero's name), Chin, Kan, Ton, and Hatapon left. They filled with some power. When they ready to battle, all the Cyrpus unit disappear. Then, they all confused with that. "What kind of power just that ?", said Ton. "Maybe some kind of tricks.", said Kan cleverly. Then, Kan run and attack forward. He attacked noone in there. "Not a tricks.", said Kan. "We should have more clues for all of this long story.", said (Uberhero's name). "What ? long story ?", said Chin. "I'll tell you later, in our way." Gameplay Mission 4 : C is for Clues "Oh, so like that.", said Chin. "So, we must find...", said Kan. "Sssshhhh...", (Uberhero's name). "Something's coming.", said (Uberhero's name) again. They walk slowly. "What are you doing like that ?", said Djinn. "Sssshhhh...", said Chin. They all surprised. "Who are you ?", said (Uberhero's name). "Me ? I'm Djinn. Do you come for a clues ?", said Djinn. They all surprised again. There are 3 selectable answer for this question : - "How do you know ?" - "Yes, we need it now !" - "Why ? Is it wrong ?" If you choose the first answer, he will ask again. If you choose the second answer, he will give the clues to you and leaves you. If you choose the third answer, he will leave you and you must retry the mission. "How do you know ?", said (Uberhero's name). "Yes, i've been watching you all from the sky. Do you have to save her ?", said Djinn. They all surprised again. There are 4 selectables answer for this question : - "Yes, you're right." - "No, just leave us alone." - "Ehm..." - "So What ?" If you choose the first answer, he will give the clues to you and leaves you. If you choose the second and the forth answer, he will leave you and you must retry the mission. If you choose the third answer, he will reply and give you the clues and Tategami. "Ehm...", said (Uberhero's name). "Don't worry I'll help you, take this clues, and this for your protection", said Djinn. "Thank you, oh mighty Djinn", said (Uberhero's name). "Don't worry it will guide you !!!", said Djinn. Gameplay Mission 5 : The Charm of New Alliance "Hi...", Ton said. "Hello, thank you for saving me", said Hait. "There's no need to thank, by the way, why are you in trouble ?", said (Uberhero's name). "I just want to save my family from Cyrpus's attack", said Hait. "Our Patapolis had been burnt by them", said Kan. "I hate them so much...", said Chin. "Can I join you ?", said Hait. There are 3 selectable answer for this question : - "Are you skilled enough ?" - "Yes, you may" - "No, just stay safe" If you choose the first answer, he will join you and add additional slot of your army to 5. If you choose the second answer, he will join you, but you will never get expand of your army slot. If you choose the third answer, he will leave you and you will need to try the mission again. "Are you skilled enough ?", said (Uberhero's name). "Don't you know, my class is hobby class, maybe not famous as you all, but I can try something different from you so we won't fight about our equipments and weapons", said Hait. "So, let's go...", said (Uberhero's name). "Wait...", said Silver Hoshipon. "What ?", said them. "I see it now !", said Silver Hoshipon. "What ? I need to know !", said Chin. "You... are... the wielder... and the last class in Patapon Classes", said Silver Hoshipon. "What do you mean ?", said Hait. "Amongst all of the Patapon Classes, your class was the first class in Patapon's history. When the war began between Cyrpus and Ah-Ooh, your class prefer to stay in there. I thought it was totally extinct. But, you are the last ancestry of all. By the time, this class was forgotten in Patapolis. The Classes you wield now are famous amongst other Patapons, but the Hobby Class was the famous of all before, they were aristocrats in Dynasty. You must protect him and learn the fight ways of Hobby Class", said Silver Hoshipon. "Oh, so like that. We will protect you now", said them. "Thank you all", said Hait. Gameplay Mission 6 : Red Stone TO BE CONTINUED ... Category:Blog posts